Ian Rush(2)
(This page refers to the Peel session band from Wales. For the Liverpool footballer of the same name, see Ian Rush.) Ian Rush were a Welsh-language indie band from Mold, north Wales, who attracted some attention by naming themselves after the all-time top goalscorer for both Liverpool and the Welsh national team. They played their first gig in 1991.http://www.dailypost.co.uk/news/local-news/rockers-pay-homage-boxing-hero-2857160 Featuring a lineup of Pete Bryon (vocals), Geraint Williams (guitar), Mario Trasmundi (bass) and Sion Williams (drums), the band made their recorded debut on the 1993 Ankst label compilation “Ap Elvis”, appearing alongside fellow Welsh ensembles such as Datblygu and Gorky's Zygotic Mynci.http://www.discogs.com/Various-Ap-Elvis/release/2285351 The cassette single ‘Cwcwy’ was released the following year, also on Ankst.http://ankst.co.uk/en/catalogue/http://ankst.co.uk/en/catalogue/ After over a decade of silence, the band reconvened in 2007 for a comeback live appearance at the National Eisteddfod. http://www.dailypost.co.uk/news/north-wales-news/ian-rush-makes-a-comeback-2867168 http://www.dailypost.co.uk/news/local-news/rockers-pay-homage-boxing-hero-2857160 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ian+rush+eisteddfod Links to Peel Bowing to the inevitable, avid Liverpool fan Peel introduced the band’s song on “Ap Elvis” for the first time on his show of 29 May 1993: "Something which I’ve always hoped to be able to say to you: this is a record by Ian Rush." Despite his regular support for Welsh-language music, the DJ admitted that his positive reaction to the band's debut effort was perhaps predictable: “The notes that come with it, the press release, say, ‘Another new band, this time sporting a moniker that should guarantee an airing on the John Peel show, if nothing else.’ And I suppose there’s a measure of truth to that. I would probably be less enthusiastic about playing the track if they had been called Mark Hughes.”''Mark Hughes was another Welsh international striker, who played at the time for Manchester United. Nevertheless, 'Dal Heb Fy Nal' would enjoy more airings on the Peel wingding than any of the other contributions to "Ap Elvis".As shown in the Other Shows Played section (above), the Ian Rush track scored four plays by Peel in total (two on his domestic BBC show, one on BBC World Service and one on BFBS). Available tracklistings suggest he played the contributions of Datblygu and Gorky's Zygotic Mynci just once each, on 05 June 1993 (BFBS) and 23 July 1993, respectively. The DJ was also quick to consider booking the newcomers for a session, while acknowledging that his decision could well be influenced by their inspired choice of name: ''“Perhaps we ought to get Ian Rush in for a session. I’d quite like that because, well, I’d just like to hear people saying during the daytime, ‘And on John Peel’s programme tonight, a session from Ian Rush’.”http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/19_June_1993 The proposed session did go ahead, but little more was heard from the Welsh outfit in Peel’s lifetime. In early 1994, though, “Brian” from the band (presumably Pete Bryon) appeared on the show as a guest reviewer of that day’s match between Cardiff and Manchester City.See Football (Guest Reviewers). (Cardiff won 1-0.) Festive Fifty Entries *none Sessions One session. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1993-10-31. First broadcast 04 December 1993. Repeated *Catrin Nadolig (Catrin Christmas) / Unrhyw Borthadd (Any Harbour) / Drwg Yn Y Caws (The Evil Within) /Cwcwy (Perfect Egg) Other Shows Played *29 May 1993: Dal Heb Fy Nal (Various Artists CD - Ap Elvis)’ (Ankst) *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Dal Heb Fy Nal (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst *14 June 1993 (BBC World Service): Dal Heb Fy Nal (v/a CD Album - Ap Elvis) Ankst *19 June 1993: Dal Heb Fy Nal (Various Artists CD - Ap Elvis) Ankst External Links *Official site *musicalley.com: Ian Rush info *musicalley.com: Ian Rush blog (2007) References Category:Artists